MOONLIGHT
by kurokurokarasu-chan
Summary: KAU TAK PERLU TAKUT DEKAPANKU TERLEPAS KARENA PAGI TAK PERNAH DATANG


Yo minna! I'm back with this fic,… ulquihime tentu saja! Penggemar berat ulqui yang ga kesampean ngimpinya buat salaman ma ulqui * ga masuk bgt* T^T

Padahal valentine bakalan datang hari Senin, mana jadwal full pula, tapi tetep nekat post fic ini,..mana ujan pula,.. lagu moonlight ini punya si yama~chan dari Hey!Say!Jump!*maklum fans beratnya yama* dasar aku ini valentine kok malah bikain fic angst,..

Ya, ga usah banyak basa-basi lagi langsung saja!

OH YA! Add saya di fb: tsukanami glory, dan twitter: izuru_chan/ chizuru boulevard

**MOONLIGHT**

Song by **RYOSUKE YAMADA** ^0^

BLEACH punya **Kubo Tite** selalu!

Cuma minjem chrara-nya saja aku,…

**Summary: jangan takut dekapanku terlepas karena pagi takkan pernah datang…**

**Yume no nakao egao**

**Wasurerarenai namida**

**Mitsumeru komi wo**

**Dakishimetakute**

**Ah~ you're moonlight**

**Don't leave me alone**

Kedengaran… terdengar lagi, suara tangisan…makin jelas tapi semua tetap gelap. Tangisan itu seolah ada di hadapanku, tetapi tak bisa kulihat ataupun kusentuh. Terasa begitu perih…

Kegelapan kini memudar, masih kudengar suara tangis yang meraung itu,..dan tak kudapati seorangpun di sini. Aku sendiri di tempat tandus dengan langit gelap dan bulan sabit yang tampak tak asing ini. Diriku makin bertanya-tanya "lalu siapa yang menangis?"

Aku tercekat mendapatinya, aku mengenal sosok itu. Rambut hilam legam, dengan warna kulit pucat, dan warna mata emerland itu. Diriku sendirilah, diriku sendirilah yang menangis meminta pertolongan, begitu keras dan terdengar memilukan.

Aku tak memiliki seorangpun di hidupku, tak seorangpun, sendiri di dunia yang luas ini membuatku merasa membosankan, namun aku tetap menjalani semuanya. Untuk apa aku menjalani semua itu? Mungkin di lain waktu akan ada hal yang membuatku tertarik.

Namun rasa sunyi itu hilang ketika gadis itu datang padaku. Kesepian itu mendadak sirna ketika dia tersenyum seperti cahaya dan memanggil namaku. Kau Nampak seperti cahaya bagiku. Dan kau menjadi satu-satunya seseorang dalam hidupku.

**Nemuri no kurayami hitori**

**Mezashite yuku hikari**

**Hohoenda kimi ga mitsumete yonder**

**Kaaten no suki ma kara**

**Tsuki ga kieta nara**

**Beddo no ue ni hotostu**

**Kodoku no kokoro ga kogoeteta**

**Omoi dake wo kogashiteru**

Musim dingin ke 15,

Sudah 15 kali aku melewati musim dingin. Dan musim dingin kali ini akan mengubah diriku. Semua itu seolah seperti takdir yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Di malam bersalju yang dingin itu ulquirrora duduk di bangku taman. Di sana terpampang suasana ramai oleh para pejalan kaki. Warna monoton dari jaket yang mereka kenakan membuat mata laki-laki yang berparas dingin itu menutup walau tak mengantuk. Baginya pemandangan seperti itu membosankan, menatap mata orang-orang yang acuh tak acuh membuatnya dunia ini terasa tercemar.

Salju yang mengenai telapak tangannya yang tak memakai sarung tangan tak terasa dingin, semua itu karena hatinya jauh lebih dingin dari salju. Menganggap merekapun tak berguna karena tak ada yang menganggapku. Keberadaanku ini bahkan seperti angin, seperti angin yang bahkan tak sanggup menerbangkan secarik kertas.

Mataku mendadak terbuka saat kurasa tak ada lagi salju yang meneyentuh kulie pucatku yang tak tertutup jaket. Apa salju sudah berhenti? Kurasa itu tak mungkin.

Ulquirrora mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut orange tengah memayunginya, wajahnya sedikit innocent dengan dorot mata abu-abunya yang mendayu. Gadis itu tersenyum padaku.

" Kenapa kau tak membawa payung di bawah salju yang lebat begini?" Tanyanya dengan santai, seolah dia sudah mengenalku.

" Bukan urusanmu kan onna…." Jawab ulquirrora datar. Ya begitulah nada bicaranya, tak bernada, begitu dingin.

"Namaku Orihime Inoue, kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya gadis bernama Inoue itu.

"Ulquirrora schifer." Jawab ulquirrora singkat.

" Kupanggil Ulquirrora saja ya,.." Ucapnya lembut dan disertai senyum indah yang menghiasi wajah innocenctnya.

Itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah dilihat Ulquirrora, terlebih lagi senyum sehangat itu ditujuksn untuknya, Ulquirrora.

Kita bertemu dengan cara yang tak terduga. Dan kita selalu bertemu dengan cara itu. Akan kucari alas an agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Karena aku selalu ingin bersamamu.

Musim dingin ke 16

"Ulquirrora, kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum?" Tanya Inoue penasaran. Tenteu saja dia penasaran, salama berteman dengan Ulquirrora belum pernah sekalipun dia melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kau ingin lihat aku tersenyum?" Tanya Ulquirrora datar.

Inoue menjawabnya dengan anggukan," Ya kalau boleh,…" Katanya.

"Kalau begitu jawab dulu pertanyaanku,.." Ucap Ulquirrora seolah menguji Orihime.

"Inoue.." Ulquirrora memanggil.

Sontak Inoue menoleh, belum pernah Ulquorrora memanggilnya dengan nama, biasanya dia hanya memanggil Inoue onna,..itupun dengan nada datar.

Ulquirrora menggenggam tangan Inoue erat. Inoue mennatap Ulquirrora dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya dengan matanya yang bulat, dan semua itu sejujurnya membuat Ulquirrora grogi walau tak tampak pada mimic wajahnya.

"Maukah, kau tetap disisiku?" Tanya Ulquirrora.

"Apa maksudnya Ulquirrora?" Inoue benar-benar bingung dengan Ulquirrora hari ini. Dia tak terlihat seperti biasanya.

Ulquirrora tersenyum,dan Inoue terpaku pada wajah senyum itu, walau itu Cuma senyum tipis, sangat tipis. "Aku mencintaimu, Inoue." Ucap Ulquirrora akhirnya.

Ulquirrora merasakan tangan Inoue gemetaran, apa mungkin dia merasa terkejut dengan pernyataan Ulquirrora barusan. Tentu saja iya, bahkan tak pernah terbayangkan kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir yang sangat jarang bicara. Perasaan Ulquirrora ragu, mungkin saja Inoue sudah punya kekasih, dia tak pernah menayakan hal itu sebelumnya.

Namun semua keraguan itu pupus setelah Inoue menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil yang disertai senyum yang terkembang, ungkapan kata 'iya' dari dirinya. Jawaban itu seperti mimpi bagi Ulquirrora.

**Kimini furenai mama**

**Nani mo dekinai mama**

**Konya mo hitori de yume ni ochiru**

**Hohoen da konaide yume no naka ni konaide**

**Wakatte temo, kurushiku temo**

**Kono te wo nobashiteshimau**

**Kienaide**

"Ulquirrora!" Panggil Inoue dengan senyum tersungging.

"Hnn?" Tanya Ulquirrora datar seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau akan terus mencintaiku seperti ini?" Tanya Inoue sembari merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Tentu, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Ulquirrora sembari merangkul gadisnya.

"Apa nanti seandainya aku mati nanti, kau akan tetap mencintaiku seperti ini?" Tanya Inoue.

Ulquirrora tercekat mendengar pertanyaan gadisnya, kali ini dia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh jadi, jangan buat aku mengatakanya berkali-kali.

"Makanya seandainya itu terjadi, berusahalah untuk melupakanku." Katanya.

Musim semi ke 17

"Siapa kau?"

Mata Ulquirrora terbelalak seolah tak percaya melihat Inoue di hadapanya. "Ini aku, kau tidak ingat?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak kenal!" Katanya sambil menepis kasar tanganku.

1 minggu yang lalu, sama sekali tak ada kabar tentang Inoue, dan saat seseorang menghubunginya tadi pagi, dia mendengar bahwa Inoue akan menjalani operasi pengengkatan kanker otak yang dideritanya hari ini. Dengan segera Ulquirrora berlari menuju rumah sakit karakura. Ternyata itulah alasan Inoue menanyakan semua itu.

Inikah akhirnya? Inikah takdir? Inikah kenyataan yang selalu terasa menyakitkan itu? Dunia memang tak pernah baik pada siapapun. Inilah dunia yang kejam itu. Memberikan sesuatu kemuadian merenggutnya tanpa perasaan saat semua itu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Lalu akupun menjadi Ulquirrora saat sebelum bertenu dirimu. Namun aku tetap melihatmu. Hingga akhir.

Walau ini hanya mimpi belaka

Aku tak ingin terbangun darinya

**Yume no naka no hikari**

**Wasureteita kanashimi**

**Machi de mikakete mo mitsume aezuni**

**Moshi nidoto egao wo mienai to iu no nara**

**Ashita sae mo konakute ii**

Musim dingin ke 18

Kau cahaya terang dan indah dalam hidupku, yang tak terlupakan dan yang paling berharga. Membuat kesunyian sirna.

Aku melihatmu di sini, tapi kau tak melihatkku di sana… dan aku tak bisa lagi melihat wajah tersenyumu. Takkan kuliha lagi tetapi tetap kuingat…

Ulquirrora mengluarkan tangan dari saku jaketnya. Dia menatap tangannya yang pucat, kemudian mendongak menatap sebuah objek yang tak terduga. Seulas senyum terukir dalam wajah tenangnya, senyum menyedihkan yang tak tergambarkan. Dibelainya objek Itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Aku pernah bermimpi tentang diriku yang mendekapmu erat. Kau tak perlu takut sendiri karena aku terus menjagamu, aku berjanji akan selalu di sisimu. Kau tak perlu takut dekapanku terlepas karena pagi tak pernah datang.

Batu nisan yang dibelai Ulquirrora terasa kasar di tangan dan lembut di hati. "Inoue, kali ini izinkan aku yang melindungimu." Terasa hangat saat menyentuh batu nisan itu. "Akan kulindungi dirimu dalam dekap lengan di mana pagi tak pernah datang, selamanya."

Aku takkan kembali ke dalam kenyataan di mana operasi yang kau lakukan gagal. Dan tujuanmu melakukan itu adalah jika masih ada kemungkinan hidupmu akan bertambah panjang selama beberapa hari untuk terus bersamaku di saat terakhirmu. Untuk melindungi perasaanku. Namun semua itupun tak begitu berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, karena operasi itu justru membuatmu melupakan aku.

Karena itu, izinkan aku melingdungimu selamanya dalam lingkar lengan di pagi yang tak akan pernah datang.

Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling melindungi sati sama lain, takkan kukhianati itu. Kau cahayaku, yang membuat kesunyian sirna, yang tak tergantikan ataupun terlupakan.

Kaulah satu-satunnya seseorang dalam hidupku.

**Yume no naka demo daketai**

**Itsumademo**

**You're moonlight**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Moonlight**

**~OWARI~**

hwa! maaf ya aku g bisa replay comentnya,...

habis aku bingung mau replay ap,.. tapi yang jelas aku sangat senang dengan coment dari semua pembaca! domo arigatou gozaimasu! :)


End file.
